


今天的我仍想把你吃掉

by DarkMoon180



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon180/pseuds/DarkMoon180
Summary: ★BL★微恐怖描寫★cp: フロカリ(FloydxKalim)
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech
Kudos: 7





	今天的我仍想把你吃掉

**Author's Note:**

> ★BL  
> ★微恐怖描寫  
> ★cp: フロカリ(FloydxKalim)

感到飢渴、飢餓，心中的慾望仍未獲得滿足。

在昏暗的地方，有什麼東西橫躺在身旁，雖然看不清楚，但是能看到白白的東西露在外面，那是什麼呢？不知道為什麼看到那個會感到有些興奮，只知道那是屬於自己的。「想要想要想要，還想要更多。」說的同時嘴裡好像在吃著什麼，軟軟的且有嚼勁，是肉嗎？但是，是什麼肉呢？味道很奇怪，嚐起來只有鐵鏽味一點都不香，但為什麼這麼難吃的東西我還吃得下呢？不僅如此，感覺還很開心，好像餓了很久似的終於找到食物可以填飽肚子。抬起頭看向鏡中的自己，滿嘴血色的我吃的到底是什麼呢？

「嗶嗶嗶！嗶嗶嗶！」響亮的鬧鈴聲打斷Floyd的夢境，將他從奇怪的夢拉回現實。

「啪！」伸手按掉床頭旁的鬧鐘，坐起身試著回想剛才夢中的情節，但只記得模糊的片段，不知為何感覺有些沮喪，Floyd決定下床去梳洗。

走到洗臉台，轉開水龍頭，雙手捧起清涼的水往臉上潑，冷水碰到肌膚的瞬間讓自己格外清醒。抬起頭看向眼前的鏡子，沾溼的臉有些許水滴從臉上滑下，一滴一滴的落在檯面，腦中不禁浮現夢中充滿血色的畫面，搖了搖頭，再度捧起冷水往臉上潑，只想將那抹鮮紅洗掉。

如同往常，每當心情不好時就會到中庭的樹下打發時間。坐在草皮上背靠著樹，茂密的的枝葉遮住刺眼的陽光，閉上雙眼吹著舒適的微風，Floyd很享受這種清涼感，感覺隨時都能進入夢鄉。

「嗯？這不是Floyd嗎？你怎麼睡在這裡？」  
熟悉的聲音從遠處傳來促使他睜開雙眼，映入眼簾的就是滿臉笑容朝自己慢步走來的Kalim。  
「是小海獺啊～其實也沒什麼，就是打發時間。」  
「這樣啊。話說Floyd剛才是睡著了嗎？如果吵醒你的話很抱歉！」  
「沒關係，只是閉眼休息而已，小海獺一來睡意全沒了呢~」拍了拍地上的草皮，示意Kalim坐在他身旁。

檢查草地上有沒有小石塊後Kalim直接坐在Floyd旁邊，而Floyd也換個姿勢仰躺在Kalim的腿上，拉過他的手，順手把玩戴在他手上的飾品，金屬片互相撞擊發出清脆的聲音聽起來相當悅耳。  
「小海獺知道人為什麼要做夢嗎？」玩膩飾品後改搓揉對方的手掌，從指尖摸到掌心一直是這麼的柔軟，與自己的手掌相比也較為纖細，很想一口咬在嘴裡。  
「做夢嗎？這個我不清楚，不過我聽說過做夢是為了實現願望哦！舉例來說，如果我想喝椰子水但是在現實中喝不到的話，晚上做夢就可能夢到我可以盡情暢飲椰子水哦！」  
「哼～～原來是這樣啊～」  
「那Floyd昨晚有做什麼夢嗎？我夢到我和Silver一起搭熱氣球，熱氣球飛的好高好高還升到雲層上面，我們還有看到許多顏色的星星哦！每個都超漂亮的！」  
「哈哈！的確是小海獺會夢到的內容。我的話記不太清楚了，只知道我不太喜歡那個夢。」Floyd翻身抱住眼前的人，只想嗅著他身上的味道，彷彿能勾起自己的食慾，很想直接把他吃掉。不禁想到如果夢裡的肉也這麼香的話該有多好。

每當看到小海獺的笑容，感覺就會難以安定下來，會想要碰觸他，想要親吻他，想要絞緊他，想要吃掉他。如果遵循本能的話，肯定會變得無法自拔，漸漸地變成渾身是血的怪物，膨脹的慾望不斷地喧囂著什麼時候才能吃掉？從頭到腳，漂亮的眼珠、一根根的手指、腹部、大腿，只要是小海獺的話感覺全身都很美味。好想舔過他的每寸肌膚，啃遍全身的筋骨，喝乾他身上的每滴鮮血，想全數吞進胃裡，不會讓給別人只屬於我的小海獺。但是，還想多聽聽他的聲音，多看他的笑容，想與他一起跳舞，還想去很多地方盡情玩耍。比起吃掉更想多加疼愛，所以要忍耐，不能讓小海獺太早消失。

「Floyd怎麼了嗎？」見Floyd動也不動的，Kalim把Floyd垂在臉邊的瀏海掀到耳後，這才看到他金色的眼眸眨了幾下。  
「沒什麼，只是在想今晚能不能夢到小海獺呢？」  
「希望能夢到呢！我也想和Floyd一起搭熱氣球看星星。」  
「呵呵！肯定很有趣～」  
「沒錯吧！」  
Kalim哼著輕快的旋律，伸手輕輕地撫摸Floyd柔順的頭髮。閉上雙眼享受摸頭的待遇，Floyd把臉埋進Kalim的肚子在心中想著。

「果然，今天也想把小海獺吃掉呢~」


End file.
